A Sims 3 Story- The Birdsall Family
by cmdrpdmbds
Summary: A coalition of supernatural beings found themselves attracted to each other by common goals of power. They sought an escape from the mortal weaknesses. The concept of mortality was a joke, a challenge to be conquered. And only they knew how to escape it.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright summer afternoon in the little farm town of Monte Vista, Italy. The town was well known in the area for its beautiful architecture and old styled stone buildings. On this day, a group of family and friends would be moving to the quaint little town, traveling across oceans to reach it. They were in a position of being far from wealthy, little money to their name, but big ambitions.

This group of misfits was unlike any other. This group was a coalition of supernatural beings, small in power but big in potential. They all found themselves attracted to each other by common goals of power. They sought an escape from the mortal weaknesses faced by everyone else. The concept of mortality was a joke, a challenge to be conquered.

The start of this coalition was the doing of a natural born witch native to Italy, born to immigrant parents, named Matthew. His powers were the product of recessive inheritance, his parents being human. He did not discover his abilities until late in his teenage years, pondering the potential power available to him. This would result in his travel to Monte Vista at the age of twenty-one to assemble a group of helpers, making promises of wealth and power, promises he was unsure about keeping.

The first set of assistants lured in to the plan was three sisters, born to a human mother, devoid of power. Their life was built on complications, for the three sisters were truly only half sisters. Upon reaching their teenage years, they managed to put the pieces together, realizing that none of them shared a father. They grew up without any fatherly figure, moving towns often. Paige, the oldest of the three sisters, was born in Ireland, the unexpected result of a wish from a genie gone wrong. The middle child is Carmen, born in Transylvania, was an unexpected pregnancy from one of her mother's ex-boyfriends. They attempted to make it work by proposing, but her mother unfortunately fled the area after discovering her fiancé was a vampire, and to her horror, her baby girl would be one as well. Her final and youngest child Desiree was born to a French father. Her fairy abilities are a mystery, the father being pure blooded human. They would eventually find their family located in Italy, and after their mother's death, receive a meager inheritance, to be invested into increased power.

The final recruit to this coalition would become a wild card among them. The one to be most closely watched, most difficult to control. Daisy Sierra, the Colombian werewolf with a reputation. Her hometown feared her, and attempted to be rid of her, forcing her to flee to Europe. On her journey she discovered to her amazement that she was pregnant with a little girl. Matthew caught wind of her arrival on the coasts of Italy, quickly promising her new power to replace her old. A promise to give her the ability to get revenge on her former town. Her daughter was born months after her deal was made, to be named Nina.

**So hi there. Im new and i wanted to post the story my friends and I have worked on together. I did not write the first few chapters, my friend did. BUt the ideas were all mine. As soon as my friends writing runs out, I will be writing the story by myself (it wont be as nice sounding.) I Hope You Like This Story!**

**Please Review And Give Your Opinion**


	2. Chapter 2

That was nine years ago. Nina was now well in to her childhood. She was oblivious to the preparations occurring around her, soon to be leaving Italy for the first time in her life. The entire group moved in together, raising funds and planning for the journey ahead of them. The home was small, time was running short. Mood was light on this, the eve of Matthews thirtieth birthday. It was a brisk late summers evening, within the home celebrations were short lived. Boxes piled near the homes door, Daisy carrying them to a beat up little car in the back of the house. Nina skipped out of the house over to her mother, who was sitting on the trunk of the car, taking a break.

"Mommy, why are we packing our things up?" Nina asked innocently, tilting her head to one side.

"Well, we have finally been allowed to move from here." Daisy said delicately, carefully thinking how she would explain such matters to a mere child.

"Allowed? Why couldn't we leave earlier?"

"Well, we had certain agreements to keep with Matt, and he's voluntarily taking us to a better place than this."

"Where are we going? On an adventure?" She said excitedly, in a childish glee. Daisy shook her head a little and laughed, picking up Nina and putting her on her lap.

"No, not an adventure. But I promise, we'll have more fun there than here. Now go, get ready for bed, tomorrows a big day." She let Nina down on the ground, letting her run off through the back door. After entering the home, Carmen stepped out of the shadows of the house, approaching Daisy who was now gazing at the stars.

"You know there's no going back anymore."

"Oh, I know." Daisy said, looking down from the stars, looking Carmen in the eye.

"You think we'll get our end of the deal?"

"I'm sure I'll get my reward, one way or another." Daisy said confidently. "But I won't let him touch my daughter. This won't change her." She jumped off of the car trunk, walking to the door without another word, leaving Carmen in the darkness.

** I Hope You Like This Story!**

**Please Review And Give Your Opinion**


End file.
